


Openhearted

by GypsySisters



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, F/M, Falling In Love, First Aid, Fluff and Angst, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters





	Openhearted

“You took that hit pretty hard…”

“You surprise me, Seeker… _(huff.)_ …is that… _(grunt.)_ …concern I hear in your…”

“Quit grandstanding and sit down. You’re going to bleed out.”

“As you wish.”

_(disgusted noise.)_

Varric chuckled as Cassandra checked his wound. The sword tore clean through his shirt. Shit. That was his favorite shirt. Venatori bastards. A gust of wind kicked sand up into their faces.

“Hurry. I see a cave.”

Varric stood, only to collapse back onto his knees. Then another gust swelled up and he screamed as sand pelted into his eyes.

Strong arms lifted him, and, before he knew what was happening, Cassandra was carrying him to shelter. She was fierce. Powerful. She was…

She braced herself for another of his insufferable jokes, but, instead, she was dealt silence. Right. He must be worse than she realized. They made it out of the storm, and she glanced down to check how much pain registered in his face.

He quickly looked away. Was he…blushing?

She unsheathed a dagger. “I’m cutting your shirt off.”

“Heh…aren’t you going to buy me dinner, first, Seeker?”

She chortled. “Hold still, Varric.”

He lifted his arm as she undressed his wound. His chest trickled fresh blood with each pulse from his high strung heart. She shed her gauntlets and splashed water on the cut, cleaning it with a handkerchief. Her fingers were long and pale. Her grip firm and fast.

She pressed dressings against the gash and waited for the bleeding to subside. “I don’t have enough supplies to treat you properly. We’ll make due with what we’ve got while we wait out the storm.”

Varric chuckled.

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing, Seeker.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and turned away.

Varric caught her hand against his chest and squeezed it. Was he…holding her hand?

“I will never forget this.”

Cassandra braced herself for an insufferable chortle, but when she looked in his face, he was sincere. “I…” she looked out the entrance of the cave and registered the howling wind.

Varric’s hand fell into his lap. His face was pale and clammy. He seemed lightheaded.

“Don’t you dare! Stay with me, Varric! Don’t you dare pass out now!”

“ _Heh_ …Seeker…I never knew you cared…”

“Of course I don’t,” she grunted. “But if you die and never finish Swords and Shields…I will kill you myself!”


End file.
